


I'm in Love with You, If You Love Me Too

by ihatejinxxx



Series: Posh and Becks who?? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatejinxxx/pseuds/ihatejinxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posh and Becks AU due to <a href="http://louislouee.tumblr.com/post/45522879862/louis-and-liam-or-posh-and-becks-the-world-may-never"> this post </a></p><p>Basically Louis is Man U's right winger who has recently come out as gay while Liam is part of the internationally famous four-piece boy band One Direction and they're obsessed with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love with You, If You Love Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the soccer stuff is off I melded it to my convenience since this is more about Louis and Liam eventually touching dicks and not how Man U players can't participate in television shows.
> 
> Also unbeta'd so sorry about my horrible punctuation.

The same interview had been playing in hotel for weeks. No matter what Liam did he couldn’t escape from it and now that One Direction was no longer in America for their radio tour, the British media circus would make them answer the dreaded question. Who is the fit one?

The question used to be asked in various forms before but now it held a whole new meaning for Liam. Before he was fine with Harry or Zayn taking the title, even Niall when they were in America and he was wearing all those baggy vests, but now Liam wanted to be the fit one. Liam wanted it with all of his being even though he could predict that he wasn’t. He was never described as fit before always smart and sensible.

They’re sat in their first interview back in England, and of course it’s televised. Of course it’s soccer AM. Liam was too familiar with the set now and now all Liam could do was wait until they asked a question that segued into the too familiar clip that was playing on the bus whenever they’re internet was working.

“So you guys were out of the country so you probably haven’t seen it,” Helen Chamberlain started and Liam knew it was happening. He couldn’t reveal that they had been obsessing about the clip since it happened all of the boys telling Liam that it was happening. He was going to get his dream boy.

“We had the lovely Louis Tomlinson from Man U on, and this is what he said about you guys.” She continued. Her face conveyed that she thought she would surprise them; she wouldn’t. They had been forced to practice this since they touched down. As the clip played on the teles on the set, Liam watched again.

The setting was identical as is was today despite it being recorded 3 Saturdays ago.

“Louis, not only have who been getting headlines for United being so far ahead on the table, but you’ve also gotten a lot of media attention for coming out as gay recently,” Helen asked this time in a black dress instead of the cheeky yellow number she has on today, it seemed to briefly catch the eye of Harry until Zayn made an offhand comment that she was older than his mum.

“Yep, that has apparently been newsworthy,” Louis bit back. His expression showing the part he left off. _It shouldn’t be news_.

“So before you left we wanted to do a quick fire of which celebrities who’d date given a chance.”

“Sure,” Louis smiled at her. His eyes crinkling as he moved his focus to her instead of the camera, his tousled side swept fringe shining under the studio lights.

“First off the teen heartthrobs of One Direction,” She smiled. Louis’s face lit up.

“You’ve talked to my team,” He smirked at her.

“We did have a conversation with Giggs for his 1000th appearance and he may have mentioned that you fancy one of them,” Helen laughed before prompting, “So which one?”

“All I’m going to say is that if given the chance I would date the fit one,” Louis answered smartly sending a smirk to the camera. The clip ended and the One Direction boys were in giggles.

“So which one is the fit one?” Max Rushden asked.

“Zayn thinks it’s him,” Harry smirked causing Zayn reach behind Niall to hit Harry in the back of the head.

“Niall’s pretty sporty so if he’s into that,” Liam shrugged going over the words chosen while they were in makeup. His face passive and not revealing how he loved Louis when he was on loan to West Brom when they were relegated. Not revealing that he had a poster of him in the blue and white striped jersey on his wall at home, since he watched Louis score a hat trick against Sheffield Wednesday..

“To be honest, we’re not sure,” Niall answered, “But one of us would be well up for it.”

He wasn’t supposed to say that. Niall had added the last bit on causing Liam to hope he wasn’t turning red. He doesn’t think it worked because Harry had pinched his neck a minute later.

*********

They kept getting asked who the fit one was on the radio, on the tele. They had been doing promo for a month and still everyone wanted to know about it. Niall had chatted up the poster that adorned Liam’s wall, that Liam would sacrifice his loyalty to West Brom, and that Liam tried to meet him while he was training with West Brom.

“Liam, brooding is Zayn’s job,” Harry sang out as Liam brooded during rehearsal. They were in the bright studio of the Graham Norton show and Liam wasn’t looking forward to another night of Niall humiliating him. Liam had already seen fanfictions talking about how Liam pines about Louis all the time; the worst part was they reminded him how much fiction those stories lacked.

Zayn returned from his smoke with a smirk.

‘“Did you see the other guests on?” Zayn asked them looking more smug than any time he’s totally smashed a riff on stage. Liam shook his head looking to see if anyone else had and Harry laughter showed that he had, as well.

“Who is it?” Liam frowned. Harry whispered into Niall’s ear and the blonde let out a loud cackle sending Liam into a panic.

“Louis Tomlinson is on to promote his charity event for LGBT attitude in sports.” Zayn smiled.

“Oh god,’ Liam groaned, “I’m going to die.”

“Liam,” Harry rolled his eyes curling into Liam’s body, “If he doesn’t love you he’s an idiot.”

“Haz,” Liam sighed leaning into his touch. Harry, despite all the mucking about, had been with him through everything. Harry had moved in after his breakup with Danielle and stole Liam’s phone when their publicist was after him for coming out as bi in an interview in Australia. Harry was always there when the others were busy, always being overbearing to make sure Liam was alright.

“You poofs,” Zayn rolled his eyes as they had to redo they’re soundcheck since Niall’s mic wasn’t working.  Soon enough they were back in makeup and Liam was done considering his new buzz cut was easy to style unlike Zayn’s quiff or Harry’s curls that he had ruined with a beanie this morning. Niall’s problem was his makeup that usually prevented him from not looking dead under the show lights had turned him orange and now he was eating Wotsits that were worsening the problem. He stood around tossing an apple about watching idly as everyone else got ready.

“Liam can you grab the suit jackets, dear,” Their stylist asked gesturing toward the door. He started winding his way through the backstage hallways heading toward her car.

Without warning, Liam was crammed against the wall as security ushered in Louis Tomlinson himself. Liam must of made some noise of distress because Louis turned to see him, pressed against the wall clutching an apple with a panicked expression.

“Are you guys the musical guest?” Louis asked with a smirk shooing his security out of the way to stand toe to toe with Liam. Liam nodded dumbly completely speechless. The way Louis blue eyes twinkled at him under the fluorescent lighting and the tight grey blue t shirt he was wearing highlighting the effect was too distracting, even without the stress of him possibly fancying one of his best mates.

“I’m a bit late to this so I need to hurry up a bit, but if you and the boys ever want to see a game I could make that happen,” He was full on grinning at Liam now as Liam fumbled for a thank you or a something.

“Well that could happen if you give me your number,” Louis added with a chuckle replacing the apple in Liam’s hand with his white iphone. Liam stared down at it fumbling with it to type in his number. How was this happening? Louis had to now that he had a chance to get the rest of the band’s numbers if he had saw him there, right? Why was he so keen to get Liam’s number?

“I could give you mine too,” Louis suggested as Liam handed his phone back. Liam fumbled with his pockets as Louis was called to his dressing room by wardrobe and makeup people, “Nevermind, babe, I’ll just text you.”

Liam stood there staring after Louis for much longer than he should have. He stood there staring long after Louis disappeared from his vision, much after the sight of suit pants with braces attached but hanging down to his knees instead of fastened over his shoulders had turned into the dressing room.

“Liam, where’s my suit jacket?” Zayn complained joining him.

“I-” Liam tried but stopped; he was simply not able to express what he wanted here. Zayn just stared at him strangely his eyes looking more annoyed now that they were lined in black. Zayn sighed leading Liam out to the car to grab the clothes bags with their jackets in them and then back.

“What took so long, Payner?” Niall asked, no longer orange and now sipping tea.

“Liam,” Harry frowned at him from the corner where he was having his bowtie tied.

“I met Louis Tomlinson in the corridor,” Liam finally got out.

“That’s great,” Harry smiled brightly as Niall laughed and Zayn’s eyes went comically wide.

“He asked for my number.” Liam further explained pulling on his suit jacket. They had to stand on the stage for a quick close up before they could return to the green room and Liam was being led by Niall in the front and pushed forward by Harry who had his arms wrapped around him from behind. Liam goes through autopilot letting Zayn and Harry harass each other around him and then when they perform he works through the beginning of the song and is a step behind because he is simply mimicking Zayn.

Graham beckons them to the couch and they sit, Liam and Niall the special bit behind the couch while Zayn and Harry sit on the actual couch.

Graham directs some questions at them and Zayn and Harry answer them as per usual. Liam is then pulled out of his fog when Graham directs his next question at Louis.

“So really which one is the one you fancy? If you confess now, I won’t have to hear about it everywhere I bloody go anymore.”

“They know which one they are now,” Louis smirked, “So we’ll see what happens.”

Harry turns around to face Liam, pinching his thigh, only for Liam to shrug at him. Louis frowns at them before they start to watch stories in the red chair. It’s only when Liam is in bed that he sees the message on his phone from an unfamiliar number.

It’s Louis and I guess you didn’t notice. was all the message said with a picture attached. The picture was a screenshot of an iphone contact screen. The number matched Liam’s and the name was listed simply as “the fit one ;)”

**********

It had been a week since the Graham Norton show and Liam was completely confused he had simply replied a _oh. thanks_ to Louis’s message and had been too embarrassed to even check for a reply. Harry was currently over and trying to convince Liam to try to strike some conversation up.

“Liam, it’s not that difficult. He already likes you,” He sighed opening a pack of Bourbon creams and handing the packet to Liam.

“The problem is I want him to keep liking me,” Liam groaned, “And I’ve acted like a total tit.”

“You have not,” Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re endearing.”

“He probably has realized I’m a nutter by now. I mean really, he told two different national tv shows that he fancied me and that I was fit and I said thanks,” Liam went on. Harry just rolled his eyes going back into the kitchen to make another cuppa and returning with not only two cups of tea but a triumphant grin.

“What?” Liam sighed taking his mug.

“Check twitter,” He smirked. Liam frowned as Harry returned holding his laptop. Liam opened it and went to twitter. He stared at the screen not quite sure where he was supposed to look for. Unfortunately, Harry is much too patient so he waited quietly as Liam fumbled about until he noticed conversation he knew Harry was hinting at.

“Hazza,” He mumbled as his eyes scanned the screen.

_@Harry_Styles: Nice performance today @Louis_Tomlinson._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles thanks mate! You can come to the next one as long as you bring “the fit one”_

_@Harry_Styles: He was afraid you weren't interested anymore_

_@Louis_Tomlinson: I’m always interested_

“He’s still well up for it,” Harry grinned, “We have a day off that Sunday.”

“Fine.” Liam sighed, “I might actually date Louis Tomlinson.”

**********

“Liam you look fine,” Harry smiles softly as Liam adjust his grey zip up hoodie again. THat was easy for Harry to say he was practically being dressed by Henry Holland now that he had become so chummy with Grimmy. They were on the train to Manchester and Liam was nervous. They’d been papped already and the paper on Wednesday claimed that Louis and Harry were flirting and planning a date. Liam had tried to text or DM Louis leading up to the game but had managed no communication.

“It’s a bit plain,’ Liam shrugged fiddling with his white t-shirt causing Niall to roll his eyes.

“It’s just a football match, you’re fine,” Harry laughed. Within the next twenty minutes it became apparent they were going to barely make kick off so while Harry sent Louis a text saying we’ll see him after. Liam sent out a tweet.

_@Real_Liam_Payne: I’m sooo excited 2 see @Louis_Tomlinson play!! Good luck mate!!_

“That was too much,” Liam frowned counting the exclamation marks once the tweet loaded.

“He’ll know you’re excited.” Harry laughed patting his shoulder as he got off the train and made their way to the stadium.

“I still don’t understand why I have to be here,” Niall sighed trailing behind them, “I don’t even support Manchester.”

“Well, we basically needed someone for me to talk to so Louis and Liam can focus on each other, and Zayn is spending his day off with Perrie,” Harry explained as Liam felt his phone vibrate.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Real_Liam_Payne Thanks babe! Can’t wait to catch up after :)_

“I might have a stroke,” Liam complained passing his phone to Harry.

“At least it will keep the media guessing.” Harry laughed as they got swept into their box three minutes past kickoff.

The game was fine. Louis got an assist but no goal but Man U won by a lovely 3 goals. Liam was absolutely buzzing as he watched Louis celebrate with his team another win. Now, there was no chance of them not being first in the Premier League, and everyone was so cheery. Liam hugged Harry who was ecstatic considering he supported the team and not just Louis.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked into Liam’s neck as the stadium cleared out.

“I don’t know what to do,” Liam sighed.

“Don’t worry. I’m here and he’s interested,” Harry smiled encouragingly. They turned to leave to see Louis standing in the doorway, his hair wet and covered by a black beanie.

“Good game,” Liam stuttered out when Harry gave his hip a hard pinch and then walked forward to give Louis a hug. Louis went straight in wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist and then  pecked his cheek before pulling away.

“Thanks,” Louis smiled at him, “Let start heading to lunch.”

The four boys got papped on the way to Louis car and were safe when the reached a cafe 15 minutes from the stadium.

“This is nice,’ Harry nodded as he unfolded his long limbs from the car.

“I hope so,” Niall grumbled. His bitterness prevailing over the two pints he had during the game. Harry smacked him in the shoulder as they sat down.

“I’m glad you boys came out,” Louis smiled as they got their drinks.

“Me too. It was a good game,” Harry smiled back. If Liam didn’t spend every moment with Harry he would think he was flirting, but Liam knew that Harry looked at everyone like they were the reason he woke up that day.

“Yeah I wanted to impress today,” Louis smiled over at Liam. Liam couldn’t help but smile back. Louis was looking at him and he could still feel a tingle where he had kissed him on his cheek. Liam couldn’t remember the last time someone, he wasn’t related to, talked directly to him while the rest of the boys were around. It was refreshing and unnerving. Niall sat passively occasionally amusing Harry who was trudging on with a long story to lure Louis into the sense that Niall was fine.

“Harry talks really slow,” Louis spoke softly leaning closer to Liam. Liam smiled, nodding.

“Very slowly and with lots of pauses,” Liam added, “I’m surprised he hasn't started texting during the story yet.”

“You guys really love each other, don’t you?” Louis looking directly into Liam’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Liam shrugged, “We spend so much time together and we are fulfilling all of our dreams. They’re like brothers to me now.”

“Same with me,” Louis grinned, “Well like my team. When I started at United, I thought it was fake. I walked around Old Trafford the first day like this is stupid. The guys just become your mates. Yeah. there’s some that I get on better with, but all of them have been so supportive and lovely when I came out. I couldn’t have got a better team.”

“I understand that. The boys were good to me, too,” Liam smiled, his eyes leaving Louis’s for a moment to glance at Harry you was currently asking Niall for a chip just to earn a glare.

Too soon, Louis was driving them back to the train station and they had to head back to London.

“Today was fun,” Louis mumbled turning to Liam. Liam smiled back simply loving the look of Louis in aviators and actually enjoying his company.

“If you’re in London, next weekend our tour starts and you could come if you want. You could wait and come to another date and another location, but it starts next weekend.” Liam forced out quickly. Niall was already waiting outside the car and Harry snuck his hand on Liam’s shoulder as soon as he realized what Liam was doing. Louis’s smile turned into a grin and he pecked Liam’s cheek.

“Sound good, I’ll look at the dates and text you.”

Liam stopped biting his lip to smile over at Louis before getting out of the car with Harry. They waved goodbye to Louis and headed swiftly to the train.

“Good job, Payner,” Harry grinned rubbing his hand against Liam hair on the train.

**********

Liam was jittery. He was usually nervous before a show but right now it was almost unbearable. He was sat in the dressing room going through his and Louis’s messages again. His eyes lit up when his phone lit up with new notifications and messages due to Louis’s new tweet.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Excited to see @Real_Liam_Payne @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik @NiallOfficial tonight!_

He smiled down at it and replied back.

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @Louis_Tomlinson u have 2 get here 1st :)_

“Someone is smug,” Zayn laughed. Liam looked up to make eye contact with him in the mirror.

“It’s just the tour,” Liam shrugged fighting not to check his phone for more messages..

“Or that Louis is going to be here today,” Harry piped up from his place on the floor where he was thumbing through a magazine that was on the counter when they came in.

“No,” Liam protested even though he knew his argument was weak.

“You don’t have to pretend, Liam,” Zayn rolled his eyes as he started to pull on his show clothes.

“I know, but Niall doesn’t like it,” Liam mumbled looking down. He didn’t want to complain but Niall hasn’t hidden his disdain for everything that involves Louis the past week, from the Saturday they went to Old Trafford to Liam smiling at his phone when he gets a new tweet or text from Louis.

“Really?” Zayn asked brows furrowing.

“I knew he was a twat on Saturday but I thought that was because he didn’t sleep,” Harry quipped looking up at Liam.

“I don’t know,” Liam shrugged not wanting to talk about it. The boys went back to their activities giving Liam worried glances that he pretended not to see. Niall soon joined them from the band dressing room.

“Heat says you and Louis are dating,” Harry mentions casually holding up the copy to show him the section with all this candids of them from Saturday and tweets they shared.

“Next page is all about you and Grimmy,” Liam laughed it off watching Niall strum at his guitar. The tension in the room continued and soon Liam checked his phone to see a new message

_I’m in back. Don’t really know where I’m going though. help._

“I’ll be back,” Liam mumbled shuffling out and trying to avoid everyone’s looks.

“Liam,” Louis called out from his car as soon as Liam walked through the doors that lead to where the tour buses were. Screams went off and he knew the fans were taking pictures of them but it was expected at this point.

"Louis come on,” He called out waving him over. Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Liam's waist kissing his cheek before pulling him back into the building.

“Where are we off to?” Louis asked looking up at Liam.

“Dressing room,” Liam shrugged a grin breaking across  his face. He couldn’t help it. Louis was so nice and had been Liam’s celebrity crush for so long that he couldn’t believe any of this was actually happening. After One Direction’s continuing success he couldn’t wrap his head around getting this as well.

“That’s fine,” Louis smiled, “I’m sure yours is better then my locker room.”

“Boys are probably fitter,” Liam joked.

“Don’t think so,” Louis smirked before shooting Liam a wink. Liam feels his entire body freeze. and has to blink a few times before he can regain the ability to stay in Louis’s presence because he getting to know Liam and he’s still flirting with him. Liam is starting to feel like Louis genuinely wants to be around him.

As they approach the dressing room shouts can be heard.and what at first sounded like fun shouts quickly become clearer angrier shouts and obviously about Liam. Even worse, obviously about Liam and Louis.

“How are you guys getting mad at me for wanting to protect him?” Niall’s accent sounded from the doorway, even thicker when laced with outrage. Liam freezes and Louis frowns not knowing what to do. Finally settling for grabbing Liam’s hand.

“He’s finally happy, Niall! Leave him alone,” Harry argued tone softer but still angry.

“You remember what it was like after Danielle, and now you’re pushing him into a hopeless relationship,” Niall yelled back, “He’s not you, Harry, he doesn’t just need to fuck something.”

“Piss off, Niall,” Harry shouted back. Liam knew that was a low blow. Liam wanted to rush in there and give Harry the hug.he needed, but also couldn’t bear to turn into the room and see the anguish he’d caused.

“He really wants Louis,” Zayn stated calm, like he was instructing a child, “And Louis wants him back so it’s fine.”

“Does anyone remember why Louis came out in the first place?!” Niall continued incredulous, “He’s worse than Harry with shagging.”

“Guys, I’m back,” Liam spoke up from the doorway needing them to stop talking about him and Louis. Liam desperately hoped for the courage to look over at Louis but he was still gripping his hand and that was good enough.

“Shit, Liam,” Zayn mumbled shaking his head. Harry’s eyes were rimmed red and Niall’s face turned to stone.

“So, uhh, Louis’s here,’ Liam mumbled trying to find somewhere to look.

“I’m happy to see you guys again,” Louis smiled with ease. Liam looked over at him shocked about how he could be so casual.

“It’s good to see you too,” Harry mumbled out hiccuping on ‘too’. Liam brushed a hand across Harry’s shoulder giving a tight squeeze.

“Yeah Louis,” Zayn nodded, “I’m glad you could make it. I heard you did good at your game last week.”

“It was okay. It was a shame you weren’t there. We went to lunch and stuff,” Louis continued. Liam looked between them amazed at how they all could act like nothing had happened.

“You guys have 20 minutes.” Paul warned sticking his head in quickly before running off.

“I should probably go to my seat then,” Louis nodded giving Liam a hug and then running off.

“I need a smoke,” Zayn mumbled grabbing his pack of cigarettes and Liam’s hand before leading them toward the exit door.

“I’m really sorry,” Liam apologized once they stood in silence for a minute.

“Liam, it’s not your fault,” Zayn sighed patting Liam’s back.

“Everyone was so upset,” Liam reminded him.

“Niall is just being overprotective,” Zayn explained, “I felt the same way, but Perrie reminded me that that used to be us.”

“What?”

“I didn’t pine for her for as long as you pined for Louis, but I did have a massive crush,” Zayn laughed, “And yeah it felt risky and everyone thought it meant so much so soon. It was fun though and like I know if anyone ever tried to talk me out of it I wouldn’t have let them. I already felt like I was getting this massive chance with someone I wouldn’t usually get the chance to be with and it was amazing. It still is amazing.”

“So thats what you guys did Saturday,” Liam smirked feeling a bit better.

“Yep, no shagging,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “Just talking about you. See you’re telling jokes again this is good.”

“Just Niall,” Liam trailed off knowing Zayn understood.

“He’ll get over it when he sees it’s real,” Zayn decided, “And if it doesn’t work out, he’ll be happy he was finally right about something.”

“I don’t want him to be right,” Liam confided.

“I know, Li,” Zayn agreed pulling Liam into a hug before leading them back inside.

“I thought you were going to smoke,” Liam reminded him gesturing back outside.

“Didn’t bring a lighter,” Zayn laughed dragging Liam back to the dressing room. When they got there, Niall and Harry were both show ready and cuddled up on the couch. It was apparent that Harry had cried more while they were gone.

“Are you going to be okay, Haz?” Liam asked him handing him a bottle of water.

“I’ll be fine, Liam,” Harry nodded. They did their pre show huddle and soon they were on stage. Liam would be lying to say he didn’t play it up when he kew Louis had a really nice view.  He felt guilty though whenever he lost sight of Harry, trying to make sure he was still okay.

After the show, the boys seemed to be back to normal fighting for the shower, arguing about who grabbed what clothes, and just absolutely buzzing. In the fight to actually wear all the clothes he brought, Liam didn’t realize Louis had rejoined them.

“The show was really good,” Louis comments from the doorway of the dressing room. Liam flushes stopping his search for the cardigan he had to face Louis while Harry still wearing only briefs shoots Louis a thumbs up with half a sandwich in his mouth.

“I liked the bit everyone cheered because of your favorite pasta,” Louis grinned sitting next to Harry.

“It’s riveting really,” Harry smiled at Louis, “I hope they cheer for your favorite pasta tomorrow.”

“I don’t think so. West Ham fans don’t seem to be that enthusiastic about pasta,” Louis shrugged.

“Their loss.” Harry deadpanned before a grin took over his face.

“I should probably head out,” Louis sighed standing up after glancing at his phone.

“I’ll walk you,” Liam declared rushing quickly to follow Louis closely.

“Thanks,” Louis smiled before turning to Harry, “Tell the other boys they were great and I enjoyed it.”

“No problem,” Harry nodded.

Louis and Liam walked in relative silence until they got to Louis’s car .

“I’m sorry about-”

“Don’t be, Liam,” Louis interrupted, “You guys are like brothers. I’ll have to win Niall over that’s fine for me.”

“It’s just what he said,” Liam disclosed.

“Was fine,” Louis reassured, “I’ve heard much worse and all that matters is if you’ll meet me for dinner after my game but before your show tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Liam nods, accepting that Louis was going to be way too nice about how dysfunctional his band was.

**********

“Where’s my button up?” Liam hollered running around the hotel.

“Which one?” Zayn retorted adding a sarcastic, “The plaid one.”

“The grey one,” Liam clarified rifling through his things and choosing to ignore Zayn’s attitude.

“That clears it up,” Zayn chided not moving from where he was playing FIFA.

“You’re not helping,” Liam groaned settling on the navy button up and swiping his hand over his hair. His phone buzzed and he groaned.

_Waiting by the kitchen entrance popstar_

“You’re a handsome lad, Liam,” Zayn called out, “Just embrace it.”

“He said you were the fit one,” Harry agreed cursing when Zayn scored another goal.

“I’m leaving now,” Liam announced trying to avoid a lecture on how great he is. Before he could get the door open enough to walk through it he was pulled backward and the squashed in a group hug. He simply embraced knowing better than to turn it into a wrestling match.

Once Liam was able to get out of the hotel room he took the elevator and left through the kitchen to get in the passenger side of Louis’s car. Louis drove them around as they listened to BBC Radio 1.

“How was your game?” Liam asked casually like he didn’t know the answer. Like he didn’t complain to the boys about how they were taking up the tv with a video game to predict how a game that was about to be on tele. Like he didn’t fight with the customer service desk to get wifi so he could watch the sky sports stream.

“Well enough, we beat them by one,” Louis shrugged. They continued some light chatter until Newsbeat started.

“Openly gay Man U star Louis Tomlinson is seen with Teen Heartthrob One Direction’s Liam Payne a close source speculates dating. Check the newsbeat website for more,” the news lady shared. Liam sighed.

“That’s awkward.” Louis piped up pulling into the Chinese restaurant.

“It’s normal,” Liam shrugged, “Harry’s dating a new person every day. It loses it’s impact after a while.”

“Fair enough,” Louis agreed before adding, “I’m shagging most boys in the north, as well.”

They walked from the car park to the chinese restaurant Louis smiling over at Liam every so often and eventually grabbing his hand.

“I like this,” Liam revealed as they were quickly swept to a table.

“Me too,” Louis grinned removing his sunglasses. Dinner continued uneventfully mostly Louis being ridiculous like shooting straw wrapper at passing waitresses and Liam giggling and blushing then looking at his plate embarrassed for acting like a schoolgirl. Soon Liam was getting a barrage of texts that demanded he was back to perform.

“Looks like we need to go,” Liam sighed fumbling to reply to everyone. By the time his phone situation was solved, Louis had paid and was standing next to Liam’s chair with his hand grasping Liam’s to lead him toward the door.

“We’ve been found,” Louis pointed out as the paused seeing the tell tale lenses through the glass of the restaurant doors, “Ready?”

“Yep,” Liam nodded with a smile gripping Louis’s hand tighter. He didn’t know what they were, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this good about spending time with someone else in a long time. If he had to continually tell his mom to not believe the papers that was a price he was willing to pay.

“Such a long way to the car,” Louis complained trying to push through all of the paps. Liam just nodded following along, letting Louis lead him.

“Worth it,” Liam let tumble out of his mouth once they were back in the relative quiet of the car park. Louis sent him a grin that caused Liam to blush. He really had to keep better control of what words actually made it out of his mouth.

“Let’s get you back to your fans so they can enthuse about pasta,” Louis joked started up his car but stopped and smirk over sat Liam, “But before that.”

“What?” Liam asked confused. Louis just ducking closer placing a quick peck to Liam’s lips.

“I thought that was necessary,” Louis shrugged simply grinning. Liam grinned back wishing Louis didn’t start driving. The drive to the o2 was silent but Louis kept his hand in Liams the whole way.

“We’re here,” Louis announced making a grand gesture at the O2.

“Yep,” Liam agreed lamely. His brain has stopped fuction past LouisTomlisonkissmeagain.

“Hey Liam,” Louis states getting Liam attention back to his face, “I’d like to be your boyfriend”

“You can be,” Liam grins shifting in his seat and leaning in. Louis smirks using the hand not in Liam’s to hold the back of Liam’s neck and pull him into another kiss. A deeper kiss that makes Liam wonder why he thought the first kiss was a big deal. This is what a kiss should be. Louis’s lips cradling his; the pressure getting more intrusive until there’s a hint of tongue.

“Have a good show, boyfriend,” Louis whispers once they’ve pulled apart and are resting their foreheads together.

“Have a safe trip back, boyfriend,” Liam mumbles back. It takes a moment for Liam to actually leave the car, but he enters the O2 on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> possibly a sequel coming soon with more kissing in front of cameras and fluffiness and then actual sex so there's that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [everything is coming up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754216) by [heliotropelied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied)




End file.
